


Dumpster Diving

by scifigeek14



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Puckurt, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of season 3 when they are all graduating. A small moment shared between Puck and Kurt by a dumpster. Hints to a one sided crush on Kurt from Puck, but mostly just cute friendship ficlet.</p><p>warning: light recreational drug use from Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpster Diving

"Hello, Noah."

I whipped around to the source of the greeting, yanking the joint out of my mouth and hiding it behind my back. But I needn't have worried. It was just Hummel.

He was standing a few feet away with his leather bag slung over his shoulder smirking at me. He had that look of 'I know what you were doing, Noah Puckerman. Aren't you glad we are friends now so I won't turn you in?' glittering in the mirth of his blue-green-grey eyes. What color were they anyway? It was frustrating for me.

What he was wearing also frustrated and confused me. It was some kind of grey t-shirt with black leather detailing on the collar and sleeves. He had what looked kind of like a corset over it that only went around his waist, not up over his chest. I thought that made sense because he wasn't a girl and the muscles in his chest were probably too big to fit into something constricting. That being said, it was still weird to wear a corset to school and there was no way I noticed the muscles in Kurt's chest …. Or arms. At least his skinny jeans were normal, if not painted on. I wondered if tighter pants would make my ass look good too.

"What's up, Hummel? Thought you were a Teach come to bust me." I grinned, putting my joint back in my lips and letting it rest there.

"That's a disgusting habit, Noah. You're killing brain cells that you already can't afford to lose." He scolded disdainfully. I shook my head with a laugh.

"And here I was going to offer you one." He rolled his eyes.

"No you weren't. Come on. Finn's waiting for us back at the car. Hurry up or I won't give your broke ass a ride home."

"How'd you know I'd be here?" I asked curiously as I stomped out the joint on the asphalt.

"Really? How did I know you would be by the dumpsters? This is practically your stomping ground. It's the place I used to try to avoid as much as possible out of fear of getting tipped into one head first."

I glanced over at the dumpster next to me. It was dirty and covered in graffiti. I remembered all the times that Finn and I had dumped Kurt in here, with me holding his bag and jacket so they wouldn't get messy. Finn and I were good like that. I remembered the time that I'd shaved my hair and had been dumped in here myself. I had a lot of memories with these dumpsters, good and bad.

"I wonder if there will be dumpsters this good to me in LA." I mused.

"Here's hoping there aren't any as mean to me in New York." He teased.

"We should say goodbye to them properly." I decided and grabbed on to the lip of the dumpster and hoisted myself up and over. I landed on top of trash bags and newspaper with a laugh.

"Noah!" Kurt squawked in surprise. "Are you crazy?"

I stood and looked down at him over the lip of the dumpster. He was staring at me with his jaw dropped in surprise, a slight blush dusting his pale skin. I held out my hand.

"Come on!" I urged. He shook his head.

"Over your dead body, Noah. The cost of my pants are a number higher than your IQ."

"Ouch! Hey! I'm not that dumb. I'm graduating with a B- Average." I complained, not actually upset because I liked Kurt best when he was sassy.

"Yes. And we're all very proud of you, Noah." He deadpanned, "Now would you get out of there? You look ridiculous." He pretended to be upset but I could see the corner of his mouth fighting to tip up into a grin. I was about to respond when we were interrupted.

"Well this is a sight I thought I'd never see." Kurt and I turned, startled by the intrusion. It was Coach Sue in her full red track suit as usual. "You throw him in there, Porcelain?" Kurt laughed, covering his giggled with his hand.

"Hell yeah, he did. Hummel's revenge." I agreed, boasting for Kurt. His laughter continued.

"I'll be sure to tell JBI to alert the presses. Scratch that. I can't stand that little pervert even for social embarrassment." She seemed disgusted with herself for even mentioning the name. Kurt snorted. "Carry on!"

Sue saluted us and walked off with a swagger. I stuck my tongue out at her while Kurt tried to calm down.

"Come on. Get out of there. We seriously have to go home now."

"Fine." I sighed and jumped out and brushed myself off.

He turned and, pulling his keys out of his pocket, started walking toward the parking lot. I grabbed my backpack off the ground where I had left it when I started smoking and jogged to catch up with him. I slung my arm around his shoulders and he let himself get tugged to my side.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"We'll still be friends when you move to New York and I'm in LA, right?"

"Of course, Noah."

"And every other Friday will still be Game Night, right?"

"As long as I can connect to Xbox live."

"Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head. Enjoy. :)


End file.
